


Enter Pops

by Miricals



Series: the day in the life of a whitebeard pirate [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, ace is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miricals/pseuds/Miricals
Summary: why is thatch still in the freezer?





	

(Enter Pops)  
“can someone remind me why thatch is in the freezer, he’s already turning blue”  
“he fucking soiled the party, pops. SOILED IT” Portgas pouted pointedly at Pops, purposefully pleading for his pity. Pops squinted @ him. It’s not working.  
“alllllrriiigghht” pops drew out word in a vaguely threatening manner. As in if ace didn’t spill the beans in this very moment he would be in for it later.  
“Izou was suppose to let him out of the freezer 2 days ago but like I told him to let him suffer because it’d be funny” Ace avidly avoided the angry look from whitebeard, he may be a fire man but nothing could protect him from the burning glare.  
“go to your room”  
“your not my REAL dad >:( “

**Author's Note:**

> i know its been 6 months but that alliteration tho am i right? (plz comment, still need validation) ((and ideas))


End file.
